Someone to Love
by Bunny1
Summary: Okay, so I freaking hate season 8. The series ended for me when Eric left for Africa. Everything after that was out of character and wrong... but... Hyde comes back from his 3 month bender to the unexpected... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Each morning I get up,  
I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
take a look in the mirror and I-  
Lord, what you're doin' to me  
I have spent all my years believin' you,  
but I just can't get no relief  
Lord, somebody, (somebody) somebody  
Can't anybody find me  
somebody to love?_

Jackie glared at Hyde in absolute shock. "Married. You couldn't marry me, but, some perfect stranger..."

"Jackie... wait... I don't remember getting married..." he said, frowning at the newcomer.

The blonde pouted. "Stevie..."

"Bastard!" Jackie yelled., connecting a fist with his jaw.

Hyde could've saw it coming, could've stopped it, but... in truth, he knew he had it coming.

Jackie whirled out of there so fast he barely saw her go through his dazed vision.

"Ooooh, Stevie-baby, are you okay?" Sam cooed.

Hyde made a face at her. "I don't know you, lady."

"I have our marriage certificate..." she said, hurt, and pulled it out of a suitcase.

Hyde heaved a deep sigh, looking it over...

_Got no feel,  
I got no rhythm  
I just keep loosin' my feet  
(she just keeps loosin')  
I'm okay,  
(she's okay)  
I'm all right  
ain't gonna admit no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell,  
one day I'm gonna be free!  
Lord, somebody, (somebody) somebody  
Can't anybody find me  
somebody to love?_

"That bastard... Jackie... I can't believe he'd do this to you..." Donna soothed at the bar.

Jackie just looked numb.

"I'm not going to cry. Not over him. Not anymore... How could he do this?"

"Jackie... you should tell him you're pregnant!"

"He'll probably be all 'is it mine'?" she mocked with a huff. "Of _course_ it's yours, you bastard!" she yelled at Imaginary Steven in the corner. "I haven't been with _anyone _else since the first time you kissed me!"

"Jackie... chill..." Donna sighed, rubbing her shoulders. "We'll work this out, I promise..."

"Maybe you should have a drink and calm down."

"Yeah, good idea, Fez." Jackie said, reaching for the proffered beverage.

"Fez!" Donna snapped. popping Jackie's hand and then his. "Pregnant, Jackie._ No_ booze! Do you want your baby to end up like a Kelso? I mean, that's half what's wrong with them- Mrs. Kelso drinks more than _your_mom and keeps popping 'em out."

"Yes, Hyde once said he bet her breast milk was like Bailey's Irish Creme." Fez giggled.

Jackie snorted, and she couldn't help a small laugh.

"But, seriously, Hyde will want to know. And a kid deserves _both_ parents, Jackie."

"I'm not gonna trap him, Donna." Jackie said quietly. "This clearly proves he never loved me."

"He _did_ love you- I'm sure he _still_ does!" Donna snapped. "I saw him, Jackie- Hyde's never known how to love, but with you... he never felt anything like he felt with you."

"Then he wouldn't have hurt me like he did," Jackie said flatly. "I'm gonna go get a virgin colada."

Donna nodded with a sigh, rubbing her forehead as Jackie went to the bar.

_I work hard  
(She works hard)  
Every day  
(every day)  
I try, and I try, and I try  
but, everybody wants to put me down  
they say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Jackie sat down at the bar as she waited for her drink, and a man in a nice fedora hat sat down next to her. She'd always liked Fedora hats, thought they were kind of sexy- wished Steven would wear one once. But this was an older man, at least in his early fifties, bulky and large.

"Hey, toots." he said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, whatever." Jackie said, handing over a bill for her drink as it came. "I'm not interested, okay?"

The man looked at her, amused. "You could be my granddaughter, honey, faggetttaboutttit."

Jackie chuckled derisively. "Loosing my eye _and_ my touch, nice," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, toots." he nodded to her. "A young lady can never be too careful, especially such a lovely young lady."

Jackie smiled wanly. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the man knocked over his keys, and made a grunting noise as he attempted to retrieve them. "Damn sciaticia..."

Jackie frowned. _Poor old guy... _she thought to herself.

"I'll get them for you," she offered, and reached down to get them. When she did, he slipped two pills quickly into her frothy little drink...

_Somebody to love  
Find her  
Somebody to love  
Find her  
Somebody to love  
Find her  
Somebody to love  
Can anybody find me  
somebody to...  
Love?  
Find me  
somebody toooo love  
Find me  
somebody toooo love  
Find me  
somebody toooo love  
Find me  
Somebody toooo love..._

About twenty minutes had gone by since Donna had lost sight of Jackie in the crowded bar. Fez was chatting up two women who were clearly regulars, and Hyde came up to Donna.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde demanded.

"I don't know, somewhere around here." Donna said, biting her lower lip. "I kind of... lost track of her?"

"What's wrong with you, man? She can't handle her drink enough when she's not upset-"

"Whoa, hold it; don't you go yelling at me, Steven Hyde!" Donna said, getting up in his personal space. "How could you do it?"

"I don't remember doing it!" he snapped back, undaunted. "She's obviously scamming me! Anyway, if I did, it was because of Jackie and Kelso... even though it was Kelso's fault and a misunderstanding, which I know now, but I didn't then-"

"Hyde. Doesn't matter, we need to find Jackie." Donna interrupted. "And if you had decided to nut up and stick around you could've made your little epiphany three months ago. Jackass... and we missed you." she said, going towards the last place she'd seen Jackie , the bar.

Hyde's mouth quirked lightly, following her. But, when he got to the bar, he saw something familiar...

A leather purse with a large ornate "J" carved on it, and a tiny grassopper right underneath. He'd gotten it for her birthday... He picked it up, clutching it in his hands worriedly. Jackie didn't go anywhere without her purse...

He looked at the bartender. "Excuse me, the lady who had this purse-"

"Do I look like I check out every broad's fashion accessories, Mac?" the bartender asked him in a grumpy tone.

Hyde clenched his jaw tightly, walking over and grabbing the bartender by the shirtfront.

"Hyde!" Donna yelled, worried.

"Listen, Mac, cute little brunette, big ole Bambi eyes, looks like she couldn't have possibly really come from this town." Hyde said. "Probably had one of those little fruity drinks with an umbrella."

"Huh... yeah, now that you mention it... there might've been... but my memory's fuzzy..." he said, rubbing his fingers together.

Growling, Hyde let go and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ten. The bartender smiled, shoving it into his pocket.

"Yeah, cute little thing. Sitting next to some old guy who seemed to think he was Mike Hammer, got real sousy and left with the dude."

Something clutched at Hyde's chest.

"No... Jackie wasn't drinking." Donna said faintly.

"Wait... what?" Hyde asked, his eyes widening.

"She... she's pregnant, Hyde..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie woke up, unable to move properly, but she wasn't restrained. Every sound was like she was hearing it from the inside of a glass jar, and every sight was as if she was looking _through_ that jar.

"W..." was all she managed to get out, and even that cost her much effort.

_What's wrong with me?_ she screamed inside her own head. _Where am I? What's wrong with me?_

But, somewhere from the shadows of her fuzzed vision and hearing, a shadow of a large man loomed over her.

"Now, Miss Samantha, you need to calm down. Your husband will pay to get you back; you know you're one of his favorite trophies."

_Samantha? Who the hell is Samantha?_ she screamed inside her head, frustrated to tears that she couldn't form the words physically.

The man's face moved closer, and a tongue flicked out to lick the tear streaming down her cheek. She wanted to cringe, to shudder in revulsion, but she couldn't... Whatever had happened to her had rendered her completely paralyzed somehow...

* * *

Hyde was talking to the police when Sam showed up at the bar.

"Steven," she said, looking at him with her vacant, childlike eyes, "where did you go? You just kind of disappeared when I went to tinkle."

Hyde ran a hand down his face. Her presence was making him feel anger- but he knew it was unjustified. It was really _himself _he was angry at, she had just been a pawn who got in the way. So, he held his temper in check and looked at her, stonefaced.

"Not now, okay?" he said roughly, and pulled a picture from his wallet of Jackie, handing it to the cops.

"Just... find her." he said to them.

The cop nodded in sympathy, patting his arm and walking out of the bar.

Samantha skipped over to him in her ridiculously high heels to be wearing with hot pants.

"Steven... what's going on?" she chirped.

"Jackie's missing." he said in a gravely tone. "I'm gonna go find her."

Sam frowned. "But... the police should do that... you need to come home with me, honey."

Hyde shook her arm off. "Jackie's _missing_! I'm gonna find her!"

"Steven,_ I_ am your wife, not-"

"No. You're a hangover that won't go away. Now... get out of my way before I move you myself." he said, shoving past her and stomping out the bar...

* * *

By mid-day the next day, there was still no trace of Jackie anywhere, _or_ of that mysterious older man who had taken her. Hyde put a cigarette into his mouth- a regular one, because burning it out wouldn't help the situation. Numbing things and getting hazy was what got them into this situation to start with. Shutting off emotions that he knew he was safe to share with her- why? Why had he started doing it? Fear? Maybe. But his fears had driven her to manifest them into reality when he saw Kelso like that, even though nothing happened that night, or was going to...

He had to stop this. Feeling sorry for himself and thinking about things that didn't really matter anymore. Right now, he had to focus on finding some, _any _trace of Jackie... but how?

"Look, Hyde, I could help," Kelso offered, walking up to him. "According to my detective handbook-"

"No." Hyde said flatly.

"But, Hyde, I'm a cop..." he whined.

"I don't see _how_, and the fact that they made _you _a cop just reinforces my belief that law enforcement is flawed and stupid."

"Yeah, well... _you're_ stupid!" Kelso said in his tantrum voice, stamping his foot a bit.

Hyde rolled his eyes, but Donna frogged him in the arm, _hard_.

"Son of a _bitch_, Donna!"

"You're gonna turn down any help you can get? Who do you think you are, Colombo?"

"Oh, Donna- you couldn't at least have said Rockford?" Hyde smirked.

Donna kicked him in the shin. "Because Jackie isn't here to do it." she reminded him.

Hyde grunted painfully, rubbing his leg, and sighed.

"Okay, fine, but no toking. _Any_ of you." Hyde said, pointing at his remaining three friends.

"But... why?" Kelso asked, sounding horrified, as if someone had told him to go off the Easter Bunny.

"Because I need clear heads, _not_ someone calling up the President to tell him the Hoover Vacuum Man is a spy!"

"Ohhhh... so what do we know so far?" Fez asked.

"Well... she was clearly drugged, and hustled out of here by this guy," Hyde said, holding up the mimeographed copy of the drawing of the suspect from the Bartender's description that Kelso had swiped from the station. "And... thank you, Kelso, for lifting this for me."

"You're welcome. I figured I kinda owed you after trying to bang your chick and all..." Kelso said loftily.

Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was waking up with a large hangover, but, thankfully, she could move, even if her movements were jerky and slow.

"Help!" she screamed, her throat dry and raspy. "Help Me!"

"No one can hear you, Samantha." the man said, walking into the room wearing a white undershirt, with a dishtowel tucked into his pants. "We're too far out for anyone to hear you. Now, you should eat, get your strength up." he said. "I made you a nice lunch."

"I'm not hungry, I want to go home!" Jackie yelled at him. "Please!"

"As soon as your husband gets the ransom demand my partner is supposed to deliver to him, he'll pay and we'll give you back."

"Hus... I'm not married!"

"Of course you are, Samantha-"

"And, _stop_ calling me Samantha, okay! It's Jackie, damnit! _Jack-ie_! Do I need to spell that for you, or _can_ you even spell, you stupid whop?"

"Hey, madon, you got a mouth on you," he said threateningly, picking her up by the arms and sitting her down in the chair.

Jackie's eyes grew huge.

"Now, you can tell me your name is Bridget Bardot for all I care, I'm not letting you go until your husband pays for you, Samantha."

Suddenly, Jackie felt very helpless, but her stomach was screaming out for food- the baby inside demanded it. _Food **now**, Mommy!_ She looked over at the table with trembling eyes and lips.

"Um... that smells nice..."

"Aha, there's a good girl. Come, eat, eat. I got you a nice plate of scallops piccatta..."

And, Jackie sat down with a sigh, trying to figure a way out of her prison...


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie cut an eighth scallop in half with her fork. She had to admit, for a lousy creepy kidnapper, the man could cook... But, suddenly, her overly-blousy dress began slipping away from her shoulders by large hands behind her.

"Hey!" she said, tugging it back up nervously, wishing like hell that she hadn't chosen a backless dress, so that she would be wearing a bra right now.

But, she wasn't, and her efforts to keep her breasts under cover were to no avail.

"You've got some cute tits." he said, standing behind her and squeezing them in his hands, toying with her nipples.

She struggled, but his weight defeated her and she couldn't even get up from her chair as she was held down. She struggled harder, tears flowing down her face. This was really happening... it was going to happen... Oh, no... _Steven, why aren't you here?_

As he bent down to take one into his mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Cover up, toots." he said, walking towards the door carefully, reaching for the gun in the back of his pants.

Shaking, Jackie gratefully pulled her dress back up, and the man opened the door to a well-dressed man in his late forties.

"Well, Mr. Leonard..." he said, eyeing him. "I see we have someone to discuss..."

"Who the hell is that?" he asked, looking at the mascara-streaked damsel.

"Your wife."

"That's not my wife. My wife's about two feet taller, blonde with some silicon bazingas."

The kidnapper actually looked crestfallen; he'd made a mistake... And, Jackie knew he'd hurt her and kill her now for sure. So she hopped up.

"Please! Mr... ah, Leonard!" she begged tearfully. "Whatever he asked you for, I'll pay you back, just... you have to help me, I'm pregnant, _please_! And, my ex is a cop, he can help you locate your missing wife..." she lied desperately. "Please... I can get it back to you, I _swear_..."

Something in her tearful plea must've touched Larry, because he motioned for her to come closer to him as he handed an envelope to the kidnapper. Jackie ran to him, and he put an arm around her.

"Let's go..." he said, walking her out calmly...

Jackie didn't dare speak until they made it out to Larry's car, and then she clutched her knees to her chest.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Leonard..."

"Call me Larry." he said kindly. "Now, where do you need to go that you can get me my money back?"

Jackie blinked, not expecting to _actually_have to pay it back...

"I need a hospital, I'm pregnant," she reminded faintly. "But, I can _totally_pay you back. See, I own a little blue mustang, and it's yours for saving me." she said.

"A used mustang for ten grand? I think you can do better than that..."

Jackie bit her lower lip. "Look, my father was rich- mostly from embezzlement, as it turns out- but he's in prison now, so all of my mother's money comes from Sugar Daddies," she said distastefully. "However, I have lots of jewlery I could care less about, and it's all real and expensive. Even half of it would give you your money."

"... then let's go to your place before the hospital."

When they got to Jackie's house, Jackie was apprehensive, but she quickly grabbed the hide-a-key from the garden rock and let Larry in, and led him directly into her mother's bedroom, to where her father's curio still was.

"Here." she said, pulling out a drawer full of socks.

"I don't want socks, honey." Larry frowned at her.

But, Jackie dumped it out onto the bed, and pulled out the false bottom from the drawer to reveal more man jewelry than should be allowed for one guy.

"My father's in prison, he won't miss it," she said bluntly. "Take what you want- take it all. Thank you for saving me." she said, and dashed towards her bedroom, but then turned around first, coming back, "Please don't leave, I know where your wife is too." she blurted, rushing back to her bedroom and locking the door behind her.

She wanted a shower before she saw anyone, but, first, she wanted to call Steven, and she dialed the Forman's number with shaking hands.

"Hello?" Kitty answered, sounding harried.

"Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie whispered.

"Oh! Jackie!" she squeaked into the phone loudly. "Ooooh, oooh, you're all right, then, darling?"

Jackie smiled. Her own mother may not care about her, but Kitty was den mother to them all.

"L-look, Mrs. Foreman, please tell Steven to come to my house, okay?" she said faintly. "And tell him to bring that... _Sam_." she said distastefully. "Just... that part's important." she said, and hung up.

Kitty looked at the phone in shock for a moment before rushing into the den, where Steven had just five minutes before fallen asleep sitting up.

"Steven! Steven!" she yelled, shaking him.

"Huh? What?"

"Jackie just called!" Mrs. Foreman yelled in his ear.

Hyde hopped up. "What? Where?"

"She's at her house, she must have escaped. Hurry," Kitty said, and then grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Wait! She said to bring that stripper with you."

Hyde frowned. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, but she said it was important, so do it!" Kitty said frantically, shoving him out the door...

Less than four minutes later, he had dragged Sam to Jackie's house in his car, and up the front steps.

"Steven! Quit shoving!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry," Hyde sighed. "Just... come on, Jackie's in there!"

"Then why did she want _me_?" Sam pouted.

"Who cares, man? Just get in there!" Hyde said, and barreled into the house.

Larry was sitting on the lazy chair in the living room when they came in, and Sam stopped cold.

"Larry?"

"Samantha..." he said coolly.

"Uh... hi, coochie-bear! I wondered where you went! I missed you!" she said with nervous false-brightness.

"Coochie-bear?" Hyde echoed distastefully. "What the hell, man?"

"Tell him the truth, Samantha. Tell him who I am."

"Okay, fine... Larry's my husband."

Hyde did a double take. "You said-"

"Hey, drunks are easily susceptible to being lead." she said plainly. "And, I thought you were better at being in a relationship than Larry was- I'm sorry, baby!" she said, throwing herself on Larry's chest.

Hyde noticed he jingled when she landed, but said nothing. He rushed upstairs to Jackie's room; the door was locked, and he kicked the door in. The bathroom door was locked, too, but Hyde decided to be more careful and knocked.

"Jackie!" he yelled into the door. "Jackie, open the hell up! It's me! Please, Grasshopper..." he whispered a bit tearfully.

Jackie opened the door with some difficulty, due to wet hands, and threw herself into his arms, sopping wet and naked. Hyde just held her tight, dropping kisses on her head and face and mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled back and got a look at her.

"Are you all right?" He demanded gruffly.

"I'm fine, Steven, I promise-" she began, but he was frowning, examining her breasts gently in his hands.

"There are bruises..." he said, anger starting to flare in him. "They look like fingerprints almost..."

"Yes. The kidnapper got a little grabby," Jackie sighed. "But, he took me because of your whore," she said flatly. "She's not your wife, Steven-"

"Yeah, I know," Hyde interrupted. "Met her _real _husband downstairs- why's he here, by the way?"

Jackie bit her lower lip. "Because, he paid the ransomer off," she admitted. "It was for Blondie McSlut Pants, not me. Mistaken identity." she said shakily.

Hyde gathered her back into his arms again. "I'm sorry..." he choked out. "Donna was right... if I had just nutted up and stayed and_ listened_..."

"Steven... you hurt me a lot." Jackie said in a small voice, starting to shrink away.

"Jacks-"

"No, no 'Jacks'," Jackie said firmly, but shakily. "You _hurt_ me," she repeated. "You threw me away, like I was nothing, when all I wanted was a glimmer of hope that we had more of a future than making love in the Foreman's basement." she said tearfully.

"Jackie, I-"

"I'm not finished!" she shrieked. "You _listen_ for once, 'Mr. I Am So Zen I Know Everything'!"

Hyde sat down, wide-eyed. He wanted to hold her, but she needed to vent- deserved it.

"You started taking me for granted, and not trusting me- which was a laugh, considering _you're_ the one who cheated, not _me._"

Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger. "Not done!" she snapped. "And, I forgave you. And you earned my trust back, and then what do you do? Stop trusting me again, and abandon me..." suddenly she trailed off, looking doe-eyed and tearful, and bent to her knees, putting her hands on his. "just like everyone always has abandoned _you_..."

Hyde's eyes grew huge, and he couldn't help it, he was trying hard as hell not to cry, but the tears were trickling. "Jackie, man, don't..." he said begged gruffly. "Please..."

"Steven, I told you- you deserve love, but so do _I_, Steven. No one's ever loved me like you did-"

Hyde put a finger to her lips, closing off her tearful speech. "Not did, Jacks, _do_," he said. "My whole life, I've never loved anyone else. Nothing like you."

Jackie nodded. "I know..." she sobbed. "I feel the same way... I just... I can't go through this again, Steven..."

But, Hyde's mouth came crashing down on hers, and she melted against him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. As her hips began grinding against his, he felt immediately his need for her, and began carrying her to the bed, laying her down tenderly.

He kissed her more deeply, then kissed down her throat, to her clavicle, down her chest, to her beautiful, perfect breasts, where he kissed every bruise, as if trying to take the hurt away. She moaned, thrusting against him, and he kissed down her abdomen, to her most secret womanly place, where he gently began pleasuring her with his tongue and teeth, teasing her until she began to scream with pleasure.

"Ahhhh... ahhh, oh, Steven, oh, yesss... hurry, _please_..."

It was too much for him to bear, and he slipped his pants to his ankles quickly, entering inside her as he rode the rest of the orgasm's wave with her, until she fell back to earth and he felt the rush of endorphins himself, as they rocked, tangled in each-others arms...


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde had slid off the rest of his clothing and helped her carefully under the blankets, and they were snuggled together in each-other's arms, Hyde looking at her the way he used to, with such love in his eyes, it made Jackie's well up. He continued to stroke her hair gently, one hand protectively on her hip, holding her close against him.

"Shhh... don't cry, Jacks..." he shushed, his lips against her forehead.

"I'm just... I feel safe and happy for the first time in _so long_..."

"I'm here, and I'm never gonna leave you again."

"Steven... I'm pregnant." she blurted. "It's yours-"

"I know."

"You_ do?_"

Hyde froze at her expression. He didn't want her to think that the baby was his reason for coming back to her.

"Ah, I meant I know that it's _mine_." he clarified.

Jackie sighed in relief, snuggling up to him. And he felt squirmy, because a lie between them would just put them back where they were before...

"Jacks... wait..." he said, pulling back to look in her face. "Jackie, I knew about the baby. Donna told me."

"Oh?"

Hyde nodded. "I don't want there to be secrets between us, okay?"

"Oh, Steven..." Jackie breathed, and hugged him so tight it nearly winded him.

But, Hyde just nuzzled her, hugging her right back, then stopped himself.

"Wait, I'm not gonna hurt it, am I?"

Jackie smiled. "I don't think so..."

Hyde placed a gentle hand over her belly. "Beulah..."

"Steven!" she said in a huff.

"Okay, how about Beau for a boy, then?" he said, half teasing. "It's after Beulah..."

Jackie's face lit up. "That means 'handsome' in the baby books!"

Hyde smirked. "You _would_ have memorized that."

"And Bella means 'beautiful'." she nodded.

"Okay, then." Hyde smiled, kissing her nose. "Those sound good."

"You think they're still downstairs?" Jackie asked suddenly.

"Doubt it. Why would they be?"

"Looking for more jewelry, who knows?" Jackie shrugged.

"What?"

Hyde thought back to the jingling.

"I had to give him my father's jewlrey and watches and stuff to pay him back the ransome money."

"Son of a bitch..." Hyde said, getting up out of bed, not caring that he was still naked.

"Steven, wait..." she called, but he was already on his way down the stairs...

Jackie wrapped the sheet around herself, following down the stairs, but she began to trip.

"Whoa!" she yelled, trying to catch herself on something, but strong arms suddenly had her before she hit anything.

How Hyde had gotten to her so fast, she had no idea, and neither did he.

"Babe, don't do that!" he said frustratedly. "You could hurt yourself or the baby..." he sighed, kissing her forehead. "Just... don't scare me like that. You can't be here. No stairs for you."

"There are stairs in the Foreman house." Jackie frowned.

"I have money put away, in an account. Red got it for me, and I have been putting more in as I've been working." he admitted. "I want to buy you a ring, but, I'd rather just get us a place."

"Our own place?" Jackie gasped, eyes lighting up. "That's even_ better_ than jewelry!" She suddenly blinked. "Oh, my God... who said that?"

Hyde smiled. "That's my badass girl who said that," he laughed, kissing her pout away. "My little grasshopper... my _cherry muffin_..." he growled into her ear, using the extra special sexy nickname he had for her when they were alone just them two, when she'd call him Puddin' Pop...

"Awww, Puddin'..." she said, sniffly, "I thought I'd never hear you say that again..."

Hyde kissed her again. "I'm sorry about that... come on, let's get you to the couch- don't move, do you hear me?- and I'll go upstairs and get you some clothes, yeah?"

Jackie nodded, her face aglow with a wide grin as he carried her to the couch like a princess wrapped in pink-and-white cotton sheets, and he gently sat her down before going up to get their clothes...


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Jackie and Hyde had gotten back dressed, he had driven them to the Foreman's. Jackie walked next door to Donna's.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, I'm sorry about splitting the way I did-"

"You're a grown man, Steven." Red interrupted laconically.

"Yes, and on that note... Jackie and I are getting married. Today, at the court house, and we want you to be there. I'm gonna go change-"

"Married? Oh, ohhhh!" Kitty said, jumping up and down with excitement. "But, Steven, a girl like Jackie_dreams_ of her own wedding... a _big_ wedding!"

Jackie, meanwhile, dressed in her Snow Ball Gown, had mutely dragged Donna over by the hand into the Foreman's kitchen.

"And that was little girl fantasy crap," Jackie blurted. "I wanted a wedding, but... what I really want is a_marriage_. To Steven. And I want it done _now_. Hey, why do you think I chose this dress for the Snow Ball? It's practically a wedding dress itself, all beautiful and virginal white..."

"Jackie, you're knocked up!" Donna snorted.

"Shut _up_, Donna! It's still gonna make great pictures!" she said, kicking her in the shins. "I'm calling my mom's favorite photographer friend, and he's gonna take some nice pictures on the front lawn of my mom's house." she said with dignity. "The dress and the pictures are all that really matter...And Steven still has that tux from when he took me to prom."

"... you want me to _wear _that monstrosity?"

"Steven... _pictures_!"

"Okay, okay..." Hyde smiled, and kissed her softly.

"What about the ring?" Kitty asked.

Jackie bit her lower lip.

"Um... we'll get there. But first we wanted to get a place, I don't have enough for both-"

"Steven, come upstairs with me." Red said, interrupting him once again, but in a gentle tone, and motioned for him to follow.

Hyde raised an eyebrow and followed him up, and Kitty sighed, looking at Jackie. "You're pregnant... surely Red wouldn't talk him out of it... I think..."

"He couldn't anyway." Jackie said confidently, her eyes shining.

"Oooh, but, honey, you've been through a trauma, an ordeal, do you think today is the day for-"

"_Now_!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Red reached into his drawer and pulled out a box, handing it to Hyde.

"What's this?" Hyde asked carefully.

"Open it and see, genius." Red said, but he was smiling.

Inside the well-worn box were two rings. Plain gold bands, but clearly one for a man and one for a woman...

"They were my mother's and father's." Red said quietly.

"Oh... Red... I... shouldn't Eric-"

"Eric doesn't need to know..." Red dismissed. "Besides, you and that girl need wedding bands, it's important to women, trust me, it's like marking of territory."

Hyde smirked.

"Now... don't say anything about it, just... take 'em and marry your girl."

Hyde reached out and hugged him tightly, and Red hugged him back, but then they let go as if nothing had happened and Hyde walked down the stairs, Red close behind.

"Okay, call Fez while I change and we'll have a wedding..."


	6. Chapter 6

Five months had passed since their simple wedding, and Jackie had gone into full nesting mode at her and Steven's new place, a small duplex with only one floor, but three bedrooms, one of which was usually filled with a stray friend. Hyde still did most of the cooking- he was good at it- but Jackie was enjoying the possibility of being a stay-at-home Mom. She wanted to give her little baby the attention that her mother hadn't given her, and that Steven hadn't been given. In other words: That baby was going to be _spoiled_.

When Hyde came home from the Record Store, he found Jackie crying on the den floor.

"Jackie?" he asked, concerned, and dropped down to his knees beside her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Oh, Steven... I... can't... do... this..." she sobbed, breathing panicked breaths.

"What? Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Have this baby! It's gonna _hurt_!"

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Not gonna lie, I'm sure it is."

"You're not helping, Steven."

"Babe, it's gonna hurt, but then it's over and we have a little us, okay? You'll live. Women have been doling it literally forever."

Jackie sighed, laying against his chest. "Do you know if Eric is coming to the New Year's party at his parents, or if he's still gonna stay back in Africa?"

Hyde shrugged. "Million dollar question on Donna's mind, anyhow. But, sometimes he's hard to figure."

Jackie sighed. "It was brave, going to Africa like that. Very... un-Eric like."

Hyde smiled at her. "Yeah."

Jackie held up her ring to the light, and it glinted, just a little. No stone, but it meant more to her than any piece of jewelry ever had before... Hyde put his ringed hand over hers, closing the fingers over delicate ones.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you were upset about?" Hyde asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah, I cried about that for like a week after it sunk in originally, then I relaxed, let it go... and now it's back. That's normal for women."

Hyde nodded. "Right..."

Hyde helped her up and she "oof"ed, a hand going to the side of her large bulge.

"You all right?"

"Fine, just a cramp from moving funny."

"Okay, well, we'll be more careful then, no more floor for you." Hyde nodded.

* * *

Later that night, when the party was in full swing, Hyde walked out to the Visita Cruiser to see Donna lying on her back, staring at the stars.

"You used to do that when you were fifteen and waiting for Foreman." he reminded.

"Yeah, maybe I still am. Stupid, huh?" she said caustically. "It's eleven forty nine. If he were gonna be here, he'd_ be_ here already, y'know?"

"Sorry." Hyde said quietly.

"Nah... maybe I've stayed too long here. I mean, I could've gone to a better school, bigger town... but I gave that up for _his_ scrawny ass. And then,_ he_ leaves _me_!"

"Yeah, never saw that comin'." Hyde nodded. "But, for what it's worth, he's missin' out on a great gal."

Donna managed a wry smile. "Thanks."

But, suddenly, Kelso came running out of the house with Fez, falling all over each-other to get to Donna and Hyde.

"Hyde! Jackie's waters have broken!" Fez said dramatically.

"Yeah... your kid owe me a new pair of alligator boots, Hyde. I'm a 13 wide."

But, Hyde and Donna ran past them into the den, where Jackie was in Red's lazy-boy, huffing and puffing, her feet propped up in the recliner.

"My favorite chair..." Red was grousing. "Kitty-"

"The couch doesn't have stirrups, Red, and she's too far gone to get to a doctor."

"Steven!" Jackie wailed.

Hyde immediately rushed to her side, clutching her hand, and Fez and Kelso walked back in.

"Hey, why's Mrs. Foreman got her head up Jackie's skirt? Nice..." he said, elbowing Fez.

"She's trying to catch the baby, moron!" Donna said, slapping his chest.

"I want to see it come out!" Fez pleaded.

"Fez! You are _not _looking at my lady business!"

"But... it's the one time I have a legitimate time to- Ow!" he yelped as Hyde reached over and slapped him upside the ear.

"That goes for you too, Kelso. No looking."

"But, I'm a father, Hyde, I've seen the miracle of birth before-"

"No."

"Fine..."

Jackie suddenly gave a loud, Tarzan-like scream. "It's coming!"

"Oh, yes, it's crowning, come on, honey, push to a ten count." Kitty encouraged. "Donna, get me a blanket from the linen closet, quick! Red, give me your Swiss army knife."

Jackie looked purple, and then let her breath out, and screamed again. "Okay, doing good... push again... there we go, here's the feet... it's a boy!" Kitty awwed, fixing the cord and taking the blanket Donna brought.

Suddenly, Jackie screamed again. "Ahhhh! Make it stop, it _hurts_..."

"Jackie , the baby's out, don't be a drama queen..." Donna said, looking at him.

"I'm dying! Make it fucking _stop_!"

Hyde looked at his wife in shock and concern. That was the first time he'd ever heard her drop the F-Bomb; she was not kidding...

Kitty looked again. "Oh, honey... give me another push..." she said, handing Donna the baby. "Red, go get another blanket."

"What? Why?" Hyde asked, cringing as she nearly broke his fingers squeezing.

"Come on, give it all you've got, Jackie... okay, it's a girl!" Kitty said disbelievingly.

"Two?"

Hyde asked in shock, looking at Kitty wrapping up his second child.

"That has to be the grossest thing I've ever seen, but, if you're looking for names, Eric and Erica are pretty popular." said a voice from the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie was settled up in Laurie's old bed, with pillows piled around her, and the babies on either side of her. Just for tonight, so she didn't have to be moved. Red was outside, saying goodbye to his chair...

"I can't believe you came back, Eric..." Donna was saying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Donna. Really. I just... I wanted to become worthy of you, you know-"

"That's such bull, Eric. That's your problem, you never saw that you _were_."

"Well... my year of doing nothing wasn't exactly making me a prize."

"Okay, no..." Donna admitted. "But... I think you're going to make a great teacher. And, for what it's worth, you would've made a decent husband, too."

Eric opened his mouth to answer, but Hyde walked out of Laurie's old room.

"Okay, you guys can come see 'em, but careful."

"Hyde, I have a daughter, I'm_ great_ with babies-" Kelso began.

"Any of you drops my kids I'll castrate you." Hyde said, and then walked into the room, where Kitty was fussing over Jackie's pillows.

Everyone walked in, and Jackie smiled. "Presenting..." she began dramatically. "Beau and Bella Hyde!"

Kitty, giggling, put a tiny New Year's hat from her table decorations on each. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... I have to get a camera for the Babies New Year..."

"That's Grammie Forman, you'll get used to that." Hyde said to the babies with a wink, elbowing Eric.

Kitty, hearing, turned around all tearful and hugged Hyde. "Oh, you beautiful boy..."

Then she wiped off her cheeks, and turned around. "Okay, camera... cam-era!" she sang, tripping down the stairs.

"And, that would make me Uncle Eric." Eric said, picking up Bella, who promptly stopped crying.

"God, you're bad with women, Eric." Jackie said, and Eric, looking horrified at the squalling, handed the baby over to Hyde.

"Uhhh... Shhh, come on..." Hyde said, suddenly sounding nervous.

"She's definitely _your_ daughter." Eric said to Jackie, who gave him a scrunchy face.

Suddenly, Hyde held her more upright, and began humming the beginning to "Smoke on the Water". "Dunnh dunnh dunnh, dunnh duh dunnh dunnh..." he said softly, holding the baby against his shoulder, patting gently on her back.

Jackie smiled.

"Wow... you're... not horrible at that." Eric said.

"Don't sound so surprised, Eric," Jackie said, "Steven is superior at _everything_."

Hyde grinned with fake superiority at Eric.

"Right... still the guy who my mom has pictures of taking a bath with me when we were four." Eric smirked.

"You're lucky I'm holding a baby, Foreman." Hyde growled at him. "Donna?"

"Got it." She smirked, frogging Eric for him.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What?" Donna laughed. "You deserved that..."

And, Beau began to fuss, too, so Jackie adjusted him into her arms. "I think he's hungry..." she said, fixing the blanket over her shoulder.

"Ooooh, dinner and a show..." Fez said happily.

All three guys turned to Jackie, and then Donna said, "Everyone out, pervos. Come on..."

And, for the first time in the longest time, everything felt like normal again... like home...

-End-


End file.
